The Untold Tales
by RatchetXHide
Summary: What if Thranduil and Elrond met in Lindon and they grew up friends. This is the story of how two elves became friends and much more thanks to the help of Elros, Elrond's twin brother. Mentions of Elros/Elrond, Thranduil/Elrond, and other pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own any of the characters or LOTR or anything related to it.**

 **Please note that there are mentions of incest in this story. I will put warnings before there is anything sexual. Please enjoy! This has been in my mind for many years now and I am finally getting around to writing it...**

* * *

It had been a year since Elros and his twin brother, Elrond, left the care of Maglor and went to the city of Lindon. It was here that Elrond said he felt more at home, being in a city of their people, but Elros never quiet felt at home here. Upon arriving, they had the chance to meet the ruler of the city, an elf named Gil-Galad. He confirmed what each twin feared. They were both close to coming of age which meant choosing if they wanted to be of the first born or the world of men. Elros knew in his heart that he would not be staying amongst the first born even if it meant leaving his twin's side. But the part that scared him most was leaving his brother alone after all they had been through. They had always been together, and he feared if Elrond chose the first born that he loved so much, his twin's heart would break at the fact that they would not be together. Maybe what he needed to do is find Elrond a lover before he left, but in a city full of old school elves… that was going to prove a challenge.

Sitting down on a bench, Elros watched the city go by, taking in each passing elf as he did. There were a few that seemed their age, but most seemed too young or old for him to try to match his brother with. He was just about to give up when a young silver-blond elf sat down next to him.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked the darker haired elf.

"Kind of… But I am not quite sure who."

"Well if I am a bother, I will be on my way."

"In no way are you a bother," Elros smiled. "Are you new here?"

"Not entirely. My father and I arrived about two years ago. And you?"

"A year ago, with my brother."

"Close in age?" the blonde asked pushing his hair out of his face.

"Very," he smirked knowing how rare twins were and not wanting to draw unneeded attention to them. "What's your name?"

"Thranduil, son of Oropher. And you?"

"Elros, son of Eärendil."

"Eärendil is your father? You are a half-elf."

"I…." Elros paused. "Yes, my brother and I are."

Elros felt horrible for giving away part of their secret, but till this point in time only Gil-Galad had know who their father was. He sat silently as he refused to look up.

"You don't look to be half man, but that of a full elf," Thranduil smiled as Elros looked up at him.

"My brother looks just as much elf as I do. If you ever get the chance to meet him, I think you two would be great friends. But that takes getting him away from his books," Elros laughed softly.

"I wouldn't mind meeting him. What's his name?"

"Elrond," Elros smiled.

Thranduil couldn't help but smile in return. In his mind, he kept telling himself that if he could befriend either of these elves, he wanted a friendship that would last.

"Till we meet again, Elros," he said softly as he stood to leave.

"Tomorrow… At the same time?" Elros asked causing Thranduil to pause.

"I would feel honored. Bring your brother too," he smiled.

"Meet me here and I will do my best to bring him," Elros responded as he saw Thranduil nod before disappearing into the crowd.

He watched the area that Thranduil had disappeared into for a few minutes before he looked around making sure no one was watching him. Standing up with a smile on his face, he ran towards Gil-Galad's castle and the room he shared with his brother there. He already knew that his brother would be in there reading a book or in the High-king's library with his nose in one. Stopping at a small shop, on the way, he checked to make sure Elrond didn't have any new books ready for pick up before heading on his way. Upon reaching the room, he entered silently as he shut the door and watched Elrond for a moment before sitting down beside him on the bed. His brother's features identical to his own, but in his mind, he was the more beautiful of the two of them.

"Your presence has been requested tomorrow, dear brother," he said softly.

"By who and where?" he asked turning his attention away from his book.

"Thranduil, son of Oropher," Elros said as he moved as close as he could to his twin. "He wants to meet you around this time tomorrow in town."

Elrond thought about this for a second before turning back to his book. He had no desire to meet this Thranduil. Nor did he have any desire to be seen in town with his brother where people would realize they were twins. Why did his brother believe he would want to?

"I am too busy, sorry."

"With what? Your books and studies?"

"Maybe…" he answered knowing his brother was right. It was nothing more than an excuse.

"What can I do to convince you to meet him?" Elros asked kissing his twin's cheek gently.

Elrond sat still for a moment thinking. He finally turned and kissed his twin's lips in return.

"A new book and journal," he answered knowing his twin would give it to him.

"Deal," Elros agreed before pulling Elrond into his arms. "Let's enjoy tonight."

Elrond smiled as his fingers left the pages of his book allowing it to close on its own as he relaxed into his twin's arms.

"Only for you," Elrond's smile made Elros' heart beat fast. "Our secret."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys chapter 2. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Elrond lay next to his sleeping twin as he continued to read his book. This one included as much as the elves knew about the Ainur, Maiar, and Valar. He was taught by Maglor at a young age about them, but nothing in comparison to what he was reading in the books he was finding here. What caught him off guard was when he came across Melian and her daughter Lúthien. He knew from his mother and her early stories that Lúthien was his great-grandmother. So did that mean that he was part Maia as well as part elf and man?

Standing silently, he left the room with his book as he headed to Gil-Galad's library. He wanted to see if he could find anything else on the matter. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions even though it wouldn't change anything. The empty halls made him feel small as he moved quickly but silently. The carved wood held elegance and beauty as his hand touched one of the pillars holding up the roof. Yet even in the empty halls, his footsteps wouldn't be heard. Smiling he knew this was one of the perks of being an elf.

Reaching the library, he pushed open the doors that held the knowledge he seemed. Silently, he pushed them closed hoping they wouldn't give away that someone was in there. Turning around, his eyes fell upon the carved bookshelves that lined the walls, reaching the ceiling, each packed full of books across the first age and some dating back to the Year of the Trees. Gil-Galad had said he could read anything here as long as he was careful with it and he never removed it from the library. That being said, Elrond spent a lot of time in this very room reading everything he could get his hands on. Today he figured he was going to be looking for an older book being that his mother said she was born the year Lúthien, her grandmother, had passed away the second time.

Looking around the room, he found a ladder lay against one bookshelf to allow access to the upper shelves. It too was carved with an elegant pattern to match the bookshelves. Moving it to the area he needed, he started to pull books and open them before placing them back where they came from. Finally, he came across one that seemed promising. Bringing it to the nearest table, he lite a candle and sat it down as he started to flip through it. There he found more about Melian being the one who taught nightgales how to sing and being associated with songbirds. She in turn fell in love with a Sindar elf named Thingol. She later had a single child, a daughter named Lúthien. Stopping a that, he couldn't take his eyes off his great-grandmother's name. That meant Lúthien was half elf and half Maia. It also meant that not only was he Vanyar and Noldor, he was also Sindar and Maia.

"Really Elrond?" came the voice of Elros though the silent library causing him to tear his eyes off the book page. "How did I know you would be in here?"

"Elros, come here," he said softly. "Do you remember mother telling us stories of her grandmother, Lúthien?"

"I do, but what had that got to do with you being in the library when you should be in bed?" Elros said moving across the room.

"Lúthien's mother was Melian, one of the Maiar."

"Where did this idea come from, Elrond?" Elros laughed it off as a joke.

"I am not joking. Look," Elrond pointed out the part of the book showing just who their great-grandmother was.

Elros kept his eyes on the book in shock. Elrond wasn't joking with him. They had Maia blood in their family.

"Did you find this in your books?" Elros asked only receiving a nod in response. "Have you told anyone yet… Other than me?"

"Not yet. I was going to talk to Gil-Galad first. That was after you of course," Elrond said softly.

"Talk to me about what?" came the voice of their king.

Both young elves turned to face Gil-Galad in the dim candlelight.

"My King," they both bowed respectfully.

"I have said this before, neither of you need bow before me," he said steeping up to the table and seeing the open book, his eyes stopping on Melian's name. "I am guessing you are just finding out about Melian."

"Is that why you took us in?" Elrond asked.

"No. I did so because of other reasons. Those may be told to you at a later day," Gil-Galad sat across from the boys. "But I did know about this when I took you two in. I don't believe it is common knowledge or Maglor may not have let you two go so easily."

"Up till now, you are the only one who knew who our father was when we spoke his name," Elrond replied.

"There has been one other person," Elros spoke up causing Elrond to turn to his twin in shock. "Thranduil, son of Oropher. He knew our father."

"Oropher can be very judgmental. He has mentioned to me many times that we shouldn't let the Noldor live amongst us and I keep telling him that we are all one people. I don't know if he has turned his son to his ways, but I would be weary around him," Gil-Galad told the two. "Now why don't you go to bed for the night. I will put up this book and if you want to read more tomorrow, you can."

Elrond and Elros nodded before they moved towards the door.

'If either of them choose to be amongst the first born, I see him doing great things,' Gil-Galad though as he closed the book and watched the twins of Eärendil and Elwing disappear towards their room.

"What do you think the other reasons are?" Elros asked as they walked slowly back to their room.

"I don't know. Do you think we will ever know?" he asked in return.

"Maybe. I think it depends on how long we stay around him," Elros responded knowing it was up to Elrond.

Elrond nodded as he opened their bedroom door. Letting his brother enter first, he then entered and closed it behind them. Removing his sword from his robes, he placed it beside their bed like he had since he first got it. Next, he removed his robe then boots. Finally, he unlaced his pants and let them fall to the floor. Picking up a sleep robe, he slipped it on as his eyes turned to his brother's naked form.

"I guess I will join you tomorrow as this Thranduil requested, but please don't do it somewhere public where people will see us together. I don't want people talking like they use to."

"I will do my best. What about me bringing him to the small clearing you like to read at?"

"Too open," Elrond shook his head as he handed Elros his sleeping robe.

"Okay… I will think of something," Elros took the robe and slipped it on. "I will let you know before it's time to meet."

"Sounds good," Elrond said climbing into bed. "Good night."

"Good night, dear brother," Elros said climbing in beside him as he closed his eyes to sleep thinking of where they could all meet.

* * *

 **Somethings that I should have mentioned earlier... Lindon in the 2nd age is where the Grey Havens is during the 3rd age. Their King was Gil-Galad, the High King of the Noldor.**

 **Other notes... Yes, Melian is the great-great-grandmother of Elrond. She was a Maiar. Most of this I am trying to keep as true to the books as possible. Thranduil and his father, Oropher, did live in Lindon for a bit of time. Any questions, feel free to message me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long to upload the next chapter. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything here.**

* * *

The sun started to rise in the sky as it shown brightly into the east rooms of the palace. Elrond, just waking, opened his eyes as the rays of light fell across his face. His brother's face was tucked into his chest as if he was trying to hide from the sun. With a gentle smile, his fingers ran through the long dark hair, hearing a soft moan escape his lips. The results of last night shown on his twin's neck in the form of a bruise. He knew Elros would have to wear a robe that covered it to prevent people from asking question, but that only made him smile even more. Running his fingers though his twin's hair again, he felt his other half snuggle closer into his naked body. His warm breath against his bare cheat was welcoming, causing him to moan softly. It was almost as if the world around them stood still and the only ones who existed was the two of them. Birds chirped softly as he gently pushed into Elros as if he could get closer but knowing this wasn't possible.

Elros opened his eyes and glanced up at Elrond. His eyes reflected Elrond's own need in a way no one else would understand. No words needed to be spoken because they were two halves of a whole and understood each other in a special and unique way. Leaning in, Elrond pressed his lips to the needy ones in front of him. The kiss was one of love and desperation. Their lips moving against each other as their breathing started to quicken. This late in the morning, they knew better than to take it any farther than kissing in fear of others hearing, especially Gil-Galad. That was the last thing they needed was to explain to him what they were doing and for how long they had been doing this to each other. They remembered that conversation when they had first arrived very well.

 **FLASHBACK**

"I don't see an issue with taking you two in until you decide your fates at least, but I want to make one thing very clear," Gil-Galad spoke calmly as a servant of his stood to his side. "I do not believe in acts of love or love in general between the same sex. If that is the way either of you go, then you are not welcome under my roof."

"Then we are safe here," Elros spoke up not wanting the Noldor King on their wrong side as Elrond nodded beside the identical version of himself.

"Andreth, please show these two to a room," Gil-Galad said as the servant stepped forth and motioned for the boys to follow him.

Elrond and Elros followed him out of the throne room and down the quiet hallways. They were very happy that they were able to play it off as if they were not interested in each other and had been having a relationship for a while now, because they needed a place to stay more than anything. If that meant not doing anything sexual to each other while other elves could possibly hear, then that's what they have to do. They would protect each other as long as possible, at least till they knew what they were going to do.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"You know you have to meet someone with me today," Elros whispered softly.

"Don't remind me. I have been debating as to whether you would forget or not," Elrond rolled his eyes. "You know I am not looking forward to this."

"I know, but it will be good for us. Even if that means knowing someone else here so you are not locked in the library every day."

Elrond just glared at his twin. In his head, he knew that Elros just wanted what was best for him, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

"It could be worse, Elrond. I could just drag you out there and not give you a choice," Elros added.

"Don't even think about it, Elros. I will make you regret every second of it if you do."

Elros kept his eyes on his twin as they sat silently for a few minutes. He was trying to figure out where he was going to bring Thranduil to meet his other half.

"What do you say to me bringing Thranduil to the library to meet you?"

Elrond thought about it for a moment before just nodding. The only people allowed in the library were those that lived at the castle and everyone living here already knew that Elrond and Elros were twins. It was probably one of the safest places for them to meet without drawing unnecessary attention to their selves.

"How long do I have before I need to expect you two to invade my privacy?" Elrond asked trying to have an idea of how long he had to read his book.

"Invade your privacy? Why would you EVER believe that I would invade your privacy?" Elros asked trying to look innocent.

Elrond just gave him a look of 'You know you do,' before his twin spoke up again.

"Okay okay… Maybe I do, but I don't mean to. I do it because I love you, dear brother."

"How long do I have? I would like to continue reading my book."

"A couple of hours. Just promise me that when we do show up that you will put down your book and pay attention to your company for once."

"Fine," he replied with a short huff. "I will see you and Thranduil when you two get to the library."

With that, Elrond stood and pulled on one of his less formal robes. Leaning back down to his twin, he kissed him softly before leaving the room and heading towards the library silently. The halls were silent even to him. The same pillars he touched last night shown even more beautiful as the sun allowed their red color to show threw. The pillars had been made of Aromatic Cedar. This wood didn't only let off a pleasant scent, but also was a natural red in color which Elrond loved. Behind these pillars stood windows from the ceiling to about three feet from he floor. These were open windows that allowed the cold winter air in or the cool breeze from the ocean year-round. Because of these open windows being through out the castle, Elron was very happy to have fireplaces through out the rooms. This allowed him to heat the rooms he sat in most but also enjoy a view from outside while he read. Reaching the beautifully carved doors of the library, he pushed them open just as he did the night before and looked upon the thousands of shelves that lined the walls.

Silently he moved across the room to the book shelf that held the book he had started last night. Climbing up the ladder to a higher shelf, he pulled the book and moved down the ladder to the open window across the room. In front of this window sat two chairs that faced a fireplace. Being the middle of summer, there wasn't a fire lit. This didn't bother Elrond as he enjoyed the summer breeze from the ocean and the natural light as opposed to a candle. Flipping back to the pages about Melian, he continued reading what had been recorded in the book. While there wasn't much, it was more than his own books held. After he had read all he could in this book about her, he started to read about the other Maia. At this point he wanted to know all there was to know about them, even thought every book he had touched was written during the Year of the Trees.

It was while reading that Elrond had lost track of time. His couple of hours of privacy were up before he knew it and it was while he was reading that his company arrived without him knowing so.

"Wait… You two are twins?"

Elrond looked up quickly to see his brother standing next to beautiful silver haired, grey eyed elf. In his head he secretly wished for something to come out of this meeting, but he knew this would be betraying his other half. His hands held his book tightly as he stayed silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took a bit to get out. I have been swamped with work and with family. Please let me know what you think. Please note that I had to type it on the website without a proof reader. Right now my subscription to my notepad is up and I have no internet.**

* * *

Elrond sat silent and still waiting for something, anything, to happen, half expecting it not to go well. It almost never did. In his heart he could already see how this could end badly in too many ways to count.

"I thought twins were a legend," Thranduil said in amazement.

"No, I think we are quiet real," Elrond said softly, hoping it didn't show just how uneasy he was.

"I am sorry. I never did introduce myself. I am Thranduil, son of Oropher," he said as he lowered his head respectfully.

"I am Elrond, twin of Elros, son of Earendil, adopted son of Gil-Galad, King of Lindon and High King of the Noldor," he said lowering his head as well, hearing Elros sigh, knowing he wasn't taking this well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Elrond," he smiled seeing the book in his hands. "May I ask what you are reading?"

"A book on the Maia and Valar. I was trying to find information on the Maia named Malian."

"Isn't she the one who fell in love with a human?"

"Yes," Elrond smiled. "She is also the mother of Luthien. Luthien bore Dior who bore Elwing, our mother."

Thranduil sat down next to him and looked at the book for a second.

"There was a different book that I read with information about her. I don't remember which one though. If I think of it, I will let you know."

"Thanks," Elrond smiled.

"I was told you like to read."

"I do," Elrond glared at his twin who was now sitting on the far side of the room. "Why?"

"I was thinking maybe one day we could go somewhere and sit down with a book or two to read," Thranduil explained.

"Are you just trying to find ways to spend time with me?"

"Maybe... Is that a bad thing?" he responded.

"Not entirely. I think it depends on what you have in mind."

Thranduil chuckled at the thought. "I promise I won't do anything that you don't agree to. If that means you don't want to sit in the forest by a lake and instead you want to walk through town, we will walk through town together."

Elrond smiled at the thought. If Thranduil was willing to do things he wanted to do, there was a few things that came to his mind quickly.

"In that case, Thranduil, son of Oropher, I would gladly spend time with you. I would enjoy the chance to get to know you as well. Would you like to share some tea with me?"

"Tea would be great. Would your twin be joining us?"

"Only if he wants to," Elrond smiled at his brother.

"I would love to join you for tea," Elros smiled before opening the door and asking a guard for three cups of tea to be brought to them.

As soon as the guard left and the door shut, Elros moved to sit next to his twin. Thranduil looked between the two for a few moments realizing that their personality was different, but they were very hard to tell apart. He couldn't imagine being the father to twins so close in appearance and all the trouble raising them. Thranduil watched silently as Elros leaned over and whispered into his twin's ear.

"Do you think he is like us?" Elros asked.

"In what way?" he questioned.

"In the way of preferring male company over women company."

"I don't know. Would you like to invite him to share our bed if so?" Elrond asked only receiving a nod in response. That would be something quiet enjoyable in thought, but it didn't seem likely to happen.

Thranduil sat silently while they whispered to each other. In a way he felt like a third wheel, but Elrond did invite him to enjoy tea. But as much as he wanted to continue their conversation or even talk to the half elven twins in general, he couldn't think of anything to talk to them about.

"So... what do you like to read about?" Thranduil finally asked.

"Just about anything I can get my hands on," Elrond answered. "Gil-Galad seems to have a wide variety of books and I have enjoyed reading so many of them."

Elros stood when he saw the door open and a guard appear with a try of tea. Taking the tray, he crossed the room. The guards kept their eyes on the three young adults, especially the twins, like Gil-Galad asked them to. It wasn't as if Gil-Galad didn't trust them, he just wanted to protect them. He also suspected an intimate relationship between the two boys, but he didn't feel confident enough to talk to them about it. He figured finding out for himself would be the best plan of action. Silently taking their leave, the guards left them in peace.

Elros placed a cup of tea in front of he Sindar elf before putting one in front of his brother. Placing a dish of tea leaves in front of them, he placed his own cup in front of him before scooping some leaves into his cup and an equal amount into his twin's.

"How much would you like, Thranduil?"

"The same amount will be fine," he responded.

Elros smiled as he scooped the same amount of leaves into the last cup as he watched them start to expand and their flavor start to seep into the hot water. Moving to sit across from the other two, he stayed quiet allowing his brother time with their company.

"Do you spend most of your time in the library?" Thranduil asked.

"Most of the time. I do other things as well. I just enjoy books, reading, and learning more," he explained.

"Would you be interested in joining me in some weapons training one day?"

"I don't mind. Please know that I am not a great fighter. I didn't start learning till I was around thirty," Elrond explained. "I am still learning and don't mind practicing with someone new."

"Then I would love to practice with you one day," Thranduil smiled. "Maybe we can teach each other something new."

"I would enjoy that," Elrond smiled.

"Hey, maybe then you will stay out of the library for an entire day," Elros joked as Thranduil laughed. "Seriously Thranduil, he brings books to bed with him."

"Don't tell him that, Elros. He may think I am a stuck up, know it all and never talk to me again," Elrond said as he used a spoon to start scooping out the tea leaves.

"Actually, I find knowledge attractive," Thranduil smiled.

Elrond stopped in shock as he heard this before quickly putting down his spoon and taking a sip of he almost boiling tea. He didn't want to address the comment. Elros on the other hand took a spoon and started to filter his tea.

"Your tea should be about ready," he said calmly, changing the subject to try to ease the comfort in the room.

"It is great, Elros. Thanks," Elrond smiled putting his cup down as Thranduil sat silently.

It was only after Elros had strained his tea and Thranduil had started to strain his that the blonde even spoke.

"What I was trying to say is, there is nothing wrong with an elf or anyone as a matter of fact being knowledgeable. I think someone who is well read is much more attractive than someone who isn't. I am sorry if I came across wrong on that. And by no means was I saying it in a flirtatious way."

"I think you shocked him more than anything," Elros muttered.

"Shocked, very much so. Assuming that you were trying to be flirtatious with me, that I didn't do," Elrond responded softly.

Thranduil let that sit in for a bit as they all sipped their tea silently. Even though he wanted to stay and talk longer, he felt it would be best to leave shortly.

"If neither of you mind, I will take my leave," Thranduil finally spoke up.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," Elrond replied politely.

"Thanks for having me."

"I will walk you out," Elros smiled standing up. "After you."

Thranduil nodded before walking to the library door and silently out. They didn't get far before Elros spoke.

"I am sorry for any uneasiness."

"No, it's my fault. I didn't mean to make anything uncomfortable. I meant what I said though. And in a way towards both men and women. I hope I didn't ruin my chances of spending time in his presence again."

"I don't think so," Elros smiled. "Give him at least two days. I am sure by then he will be up to meeting you again."

"Thanks," Tranduil said leaning in and hugging the half elf before whispering, "But I really meant what I said. Please don't tell him."

"I won't," Elros smiled as Thranduil pulled back and turned away. "Keep in touch."

"I will," he called disappearing behind the corner.

Elros turned back to the library to talk to his brother as a guard smiled and turned towards the small office where Gil-Galad and his most rusted adviser went over trades.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything Tolkien. The character Andreth is partially OC. You will understand as the chapters go on. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you heard?" Gil-Galad questioned.

"Yes sir," the guard replied.

"You are dismissed," he said watching the guard leave before turning to his smiling adviser. "Is that the proof that I need?"

"it's more than you had, but not entirely. It is good to hear that Elrond may have a new friend."

"If nothing else, I am happy he is being friendly. Don't get me wrong, Andreth, but he needs to get out every once in a while."

"The comments geared towards Elros and him don't help in the matter."

"I know it doesn't, but the reason the comments are made is because they are twins and seen as desirable. We have put an end to majority of the comments, but it is hard to stop them all."

"Hopefully one of these days they can live and walk through the streets without worrying about anyone saying anything."

"One day that will happen, but it will be a while," Andreth told him before leaving the room.

Andreth walked down the hallway silently as he thought about what he had heard. If the guard had heard correctly, which he was almost positive he had, Thranduil son of Oropher had flirted with Elrond. A smile crossed his face when he entered the library and saw the twins sitting at their normal table.

"I thought I would find you two in here," he sat down across from them.

"Andreth, what do you know about Melian?" Elrond looked up at him.

Andreth thought about the question for a minute. He knew a lot more about her than most elves alive, but he also didn't want to raise suspension on who he was. Running a hand through his silver blonde hair, he spoke again.

"What do you want to know about her?"

"Everything. I know that she is our great-great-grandmother. Her daughter is our great-grandmother, Luthien."

"That is correct. What else do you know?"

"She is associated with songbirds. One book said she taught nightgales how to sing."

"She did. The song that the nightgales sang followed where ever she went."

"Did you know her?" Elros asked.

"Do you really think I am that old?" Andreth looked at him with a look of concern.

"No," they quickly came back with.

"I hope not," Andreth sighed. "Elwe fell in love with Melian at first sight. They stood hand in hand for many years, unable to speak or move. When they recovered, they ruled Beleriand together. She protected many from Morgoth and predicted Beren coming."

As he spoke, Elrond ignored his book as Elros joined him in learning about the Maia they were related to.

"Did she know her daughter would fall in love with Beren?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I know she taught Galadriel how to make lembas."

"What does lembas taste like?" Elrond asked.

"I really don't know how to explain it other than being pleasant."

"Have you had it before?"

"No," he said calmly. "It is meant for those taking long journeys. Why would someone like me take a long journey? Could you imagine Gil-Galad without my help for months or years?"

The twins laughed at this thought before shaking their heads.

"Now if we are done talking about Melian and lembas, will you explain to me about the blonde that came to the library?"

"Elros met him and wanted me to meet him too," Elrond said turning to his brother.

"I just wanted Elrond to make a friend," Elros said as his twin spoke.

"One at a time," Andreth told them causeing both of them to go silent. "Elros, you first."

"His name is Thranduil, son of Orophor. I met him yesterday and we talked for a bit. I figured Elrond needed more friends so I invited him to meet us today," he explained as Elrond faced away. "And it went well till Thranduil made a comment that seemed to upset Elrond."

Andreth watched Elron silently before thanking Elros for the explanation. "Elrond, do you want to add anything or talk?"

"No," he said. "I am good."

Andreth refused to take his eyes off Elrond realizing there was more that wasn't being said.

"Elros, give me a minute alone with your brother." Elros nodded and left the library without another word as Andreth adjusted. "What was said that offended you?"

"If I tell you, you will tell Gil-Galad," Elrond said glancing up slightly to look at Andreth.

"I promise not to tell him unless it is something that endangers your brother's life, your life, or the life of Gil-Galad."

Elrond stayed silent for a few moments while he thought about that. None of it endangered anyone's lives so that meant it would be kept a secret as long as Andreth kept his promise. And he didn't seem to think that Andreth would not keep his word.

"You promise?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Thranduil made the comment that he found knowledge to be attractive," he started. "And when it got awkward he continued by explaining that someone who is well read is more attractive than someone who isn't."

"And this bothered you?" Andreth asked only receiving a nod. "Why?"

"Because Gil-Galad made it very clear to us the day we arrived that love between members of the same sex was unwelcomed under his roof."

"I think the thing you need to understand is, you have to live the life you want and not the one someone else wants for you. If that means you end up with a male and not a woman, that's your life. Does that mean you have to tell Gil-Galad? Not unless you want to. No one is pushing you to do anything. Same thing goes for you choosing between being counted as one of the first born or as a man. That choice is yours, but I will tell you that men are less tolerant of love between two members of the same sex than the first born. I hope that helps you."

"It does. Can we talk about one more thing?"

"Anything."

"I have a feeling that Elros is not going to pick being counted as a first born. And I don't know what I am going to do if he makes that choice."

"And what are you feeling like you will choose?"

"I want to be counted as a first born. I don't think anything will change my mind."

"Then you cherish your time with him. Love him because if he chooses a different path, he won't always be here."

"I think that is what scares me."

"You fear the day you will loose him."

"Yes. He has always been beside me no matter what. He was there the day we lost our mom, the day Maglor took us, the day we arrived here and I had to face Gil-Galad for the first time. He has always been by my side and if he leaves, I will be alone."

"Not necessarily. You will have Gil-Galad and myself. You will have any friends you have made..."

"I don't have any friends."

"Are you not going to be friends with Thranduil?"

"I don't know... Maybe?"

"I think you should. It would be good for you. What do you say to me convincing Gil-Galad to have Oropher and Thranduil join us for dinner one evening."

"I guess."

"I will mention it to Gil-Galad. I am sure he won't mind," Andreth said as he started to pull his hair back. "Now it's time to get ready for practice. Go and change and meet me in the courtyard with Elros."

"Yes sir," Elrond closed his book and left the room as Andreth watched him.

Making his way to his room, Elrond entered silently to find his twin already ready.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Elros said as he watched the door close.

"You didn't. I think I just needed to think about what was said."

"Did you tell him?"

"I only told him what was said and why it bothered me was because Gil-Galad doesn't want those types of relationships under his roof."

"Okay," Elros replied.

"Andreth wants Gil-Galad to invite Oropher and Thranduil to dinner one night."

Elros paused. "And how do you think that will go?"

"I don't know. I worry that it won't go well," Elrond said pulling his hair back. "Will you grab my sword?"

"Of course," Elros said grabbing it and walking over to Elrond.

"Thanks," he responded kissing his twin on the lips as he took his sword from the identical hands. "Ready?"

"If you keep that up, no."

"Let's go," Elrond smiled kissing him once more as they left the room and headed to the courtyard where Andreth waited for them patiently.

* * *

 **Please know that I didn't realize till after writing this chapter that there is a canon character named Andreth. I didn't know that, but still like the name and wanted to keep it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I am sorry this is a short chapter compared to the rest of mine. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Sitting at the table with their dinner, the twins stayed silent as Gil-Galad talked politics and trade with Andreth. This had become the normal evenings as the twins watched the sunset over the ocean. They had agreed after their first mean with the Noldor King that this had to be the most boring part of their day.

After what felt like forever, Gil-Galad turned to the boys.

"And how did your day go?"

"It went well sir," Elrond said politely. "We learned a good bit thanks to Andreth and we made a new friend."

"Thranduil?" Gil-Galad asked remembering their earlier conversation as he took a bite of his food.

"Yes, Oropher's son," Andreth said. "I was going to suggest inviting them to dinner one night."

"I think that's a fine idea," Gil-Galad said almost stressed at the idea alone. "Andreth will you write an invitation up and I will sign it before it goes out."

"Of course your highness."

"Anything else happen today?"

"No," they said calmly. "May we be dismissed?"

"You may," he replied watching the boys almost run off. As soon as they were out of the room, he continued. "You do know how dinner with Oropher will end up? He will enjoy the chance to be judgmental of the boys. He may not even allow his son to befriend the twins."

"Even if that's his goal, he will not succeed."

"Why do you say that?"

"Thranduil made a comment that I fell will impact Elrond's future."

"You feel so or you know so?" Gil-Galad looked at him questioning.

"I know so. Just don't say anything. Your comment when they first arrived has him uneasy."

"I guess I shouldn't have said that," Gil-Galad sighed. "Not much I can do about it now."

"Not entirely. You can give them your blessings when the time comes."

"That's where this will go?"

"I know it will," he smiled.

"In that case, invite Oropher and Thranduil to dinner tomorrow night. Prepare the kitchen staff for guest. Make sure the boys dress properly and let's welcome Oropher with open arms."

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled. "I will get on that now. Anything else you need from me?"

"That's all. You are dismissed."

Andreth stood and bowed before leaving the room. His plans this far where all working out and falling into place effortlessly. Entering the office, he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill as he sat down and composed a royal invitation for dinner. Reading over it a few times, he smiled as he took the letter to Gil-Galad. Handing it to his king, he watched him read over it before signing his name and dismissing his adviser.

Sealing the letter, Andreth walked silently out of the kings halls and into the quiet streets. A few members of Lindon greeted him as he smiled and nodded as he kept moving. One merchant waved as he helped a maiden with a purchase. With the sun going down, the city was slowing down. Turning the corner, he headed into the part of town where the majority of the Sindarians lived, including Oropher. Oropher, of course, lived in the first house once you reach that part of town. This house was also the largest. Reaching it, Andreth knocked on the door and stayed calm as Oropher opened with Thranduil beside him.

"A letter from the king," he said holding the letter out as Thranduil stood there silently.

Oropher looked at the letter as if it was a snake waiting to bite. After a minute of silence and complete stillness, he finally reached out and took it. Thranduil, watching just as silent, felt like his heart was in his throat. Andreth took the moment to smile at the young elf as Oropher ripped open the letter and read over it.

"Tell his highness, the King, we will join him tomorrow night for dinner."

Thranduil felt even more nervous when he heard this as Andreth lowered his head and left to head home.

"Thranduil, you better not have gotten into any trouble and I pray that your nicest robe is clean and looks well enough for such an occasion."

"Father I promise I didn't do anything," he said calmly as Oropher closed the door.

Andreth knew that everything was going as planned, but how everyone would react, he could only guess. Gil-Galad's early words to the twins wasn't even close to the truth. Oropher was racist. He believed only pure elves were elves and that anyone mixed was lesser beings. The twins being half-elven were going to get the worse of him, but how would Thranduil handle it, especially after his comment to Elrond. That was something Andreth was going to have to wait to find out.

Entering the castle silently, he went and told his King of Oropher's decision before heading to prepare the kitchen staff and finally to his chambers. He debated talking to the twins, but decided it could wait till morning. As his door shut, he closed his eyes briefly and thanked the Valar for such a smooth day, before changing and sitting in a chair where he planned on enjoying the rest of his evening in peace.

* * *

 **Enjoy and review! I love seeing what people think.**


End file.
